<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safe with you by banrens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877473">safe with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens'>banrens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, literally ... just yuuto caring for his bf, quick weight mention, sunset couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yuuwata fluff...that’s it :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuto Goryo/Matoba Wataru, Yuuto Goryo/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safe with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuu...!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wataru couldn’t help but giggle as Yuuto pulled him even tighter into a hug. He sighed happily as he felt his boyfriend’s touch dance over his skin, Yuuto’s hands slid under his sweater. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohh...? Are you ticklish, Wataru?” Yuuto teased, pressing a quick kiss to Wataru’s temple. Wataru saw what was coming and attempted to wriggle free of Yuuto’s grasp, to no avail when Yuuto began to tickle at his sides, bursting into peals of laughter. He pushed Yuuto off through the tears in eyes, wiping them away with the back of his hand before whipping his head around to face his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tease me like that!” Wataru scolded playfully, tapping his finger to Yuuto’s nose. He picked up a nearby blanket, neatly folding it together. “You’re going to mess up the couch.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuuto chuckled in response, absentmindedly playing with Wataru’s hair while humming the tune of a song the band had recently composed. Wataru rested his head on Yuuto’s shoulder, feeling himself relax at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so sleepy.” Yuuto soothes quietly, placing more kisses to the crown of Wataru’s head. Wataru just snuggled into the crook of Yuuto’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Not much energy lately.” Wataru murmured, wrapping his arms around Yuuto’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuuto shifted to be face-to-face with Wataru, his eyes slightly questioning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you been overworking yourself?” He asked, his eyebrows knitted together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wataru considered it for a moment, his tensed shoulders dropping as he felt Yuuto grab his hand. “I guess you’ve noticed i’ve been up writing lyrics,” he began, Yuuto running his thumb over Wataru’s knuckles. “We’ve been practicing a lot more lately, and i’ve been the one managing that, plus all the reports we have due,” he paused to breathe. “But it’s nothing new. I’ll be fine, Yuu.” Wataru insisted, already suspecting Yuuto was going to nag him for the next two hours or so to take a break. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuuto just stared blankly, his hands falling to couch cushions. He blinked twice, before opening his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wataru, why do you take care of everyone but yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There it was. Wataru had been tired of hearing it over and over again, Yuu’s tangent of how Wataru worries about everyone but Wataru himself. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be trying harder to balance all of his work, his friends, and his health, but it was increasingly harder as the countdown to LRFES shortened and Argonavis’s schedule got tighter and tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wataru lowered his eyebrows as Yuuto kissed the corner of his lips. “We’ve already been over this, Yuu.” He lost all tension as Yuuto’s mouth traced over his collarbones. “I’m doing fine. You already make everything better, anyways.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuuto made an unconvinced noise, pulling Wataru closer to him. He glanced his boyfriend up and down, his hand placed gently on Wataru’s cheek. “You’re not doing fine, Wataru.” Yuuto put simply.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was that supposed to be an insult?” Wataru grumbled, Yuuto’s fingers pressed lightly on his lips. The guitarist shook his head, a genuine, tender smile appearing on his face that made Wataru’s heart melt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want you to think you’re less important than the rest of us. There’s no good in overworking yourself.” Wataru looked off to the side, feelings Yuuto grab his hand again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re not gonna listen to me, so I’m going to have to figure out a way to motivate you.” Yuuto leaned back, his expression thoughtful. His eyes lit up suddenly, his grip on Wataru’s hand was suddenly harder. “How about I buy you a sweet for every hour you rest?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wataru sighed incredulously. “I’ll get fat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuuto pulled Wataru into a hug so tightly Wataru thought he was going to loose his breath. “That’s just more Wataru for me to love!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wataru buried his head into Yuuto’s shoulder to hide his flushed face. Yuuto giggled again, rubbing Wataru’s back soothingly. He felt relief wash over him as Wataru began to relax in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll wake you up later. Just get the rest you need.” Yuuto murmured lovingly, stroking Wataru’s fluffy hair. Wataru just groaned is response, absentmindedly grabbing the fabric of Yuuto’s shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it really that comfy, sitting on my lap?” Yuuto grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up or i’ll kiss you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As much as he wanted that kiss, Yuuto decided to stay silent as Wataru drifted off in his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven’t written in so long i am so sorry ... i just needed to write some yuuwa fluff!! i love yuuwa so much and they deserve everything</p><p>make sure to take a break if you need one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>